


wrapped candy, vanilla flavour

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Officer Jacket, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rimming, Somnophilia, ao3 previously decided to use a teen wolf tag here sry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: Shiro finds his sleeping lover and decides he needs a little treat.





	wrapped candy, vanilla flavour

**Author's Note:**

> a little self indulgent fic! it's pretty old and was just sleeping in my files.

There was just no other way to react when he came in the room and Keith was like this – sleeping in his officer’s vest, naked but for the oversized garment, covering most of his body, leaving only tantalizingly long legs, loosely intertwined with the blankets. Keith had pressed his face into the cuffs of the sleeves, as if smelling the remnants of the Axe fragrance he used on it. It was so cute and yet…

The paleness of Keith’s round bottom appealed to him, swimming through his blood, right to his groin. Shiro groaned – Keith was beautiful, heart-shaped body and all long, soft lines that left his mouth watering. He approached slowly, pulling the white sheets away, peeling them off him like petals that would have been hiding something beautiful. Keith barely stirred, turning a little in his sleep.

Ah. Keith had always such a light sleep. He’d better be careful…

Shiro made sure to keep his breathing slow, a challenge with the way his heart hammered into his chest. He leaned in, rubbing his hands on the lukewarm skin, cooled by the AC blasting in the room to ward off the desert heat. Keith sighed at the warmth of his palms, hiding his head a little more in the pillows, hair sprawled all over its white cover like brushstrokes of ink.

Keith was beautiful, irresistible. Shiro leaned in, parting his ass cheeks to dip his tongue to his hole, earning a sweet moan in answer that didn’t fail to awake his arousal even further. It was quite pathetic, really, the effect Keith had on him so quickly, without even doing anything but looking ravishing, looking like a treat to be devoured on a fine bone china plate.

He pressed it inside, touching Keith’s skin as much as he could, hungrily pawing at his toned thighs, the satin-softness of them. It didn’t take long for Keith to wake under his mouth, grunting something about his obsession. A man should be allowed to go down on his boyfriend when he wanted, Shiro thought, squeezing his thighs like a vice when his boyfriend gripped his hair.

“Do it like you mean it,” Keith ordered in a pant, twisting to look at him with embers-hot eyes, reaching out to grip his fringe of dark hair and pull him closer.

And Shiro could only obey.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!  
> comments are better than kudos.


End file.
